The Spy Who Loved Me
by lapisthisdick
Summary: A chance encounter, a date, a surprise that changed everything.


It was another late Saturday night, where memories are made but at the time you have a pounding headache and want to leave.  
Shadowy faces passed as she walked down the hallway, a vague light at the cracked door at the end guiding her.

She stumbled in, mumbling apologies as a man with brown hair steadied her.  
Are you alright?" He asked, blue eyes full of concern  
"Y-yeah I'm okay" she stuttered out, slightly blushing as she realized the stranger before her was _incredibly_ attractive  
She quickly turned and walked out of the room, needing to breathe after the close encounter of the sexy kind.

After another five minutes of searching and waiting, and then eventually using the bathroom, she took a few mirror selfies and left, anxious to see who was playing next.  
But fate had other plans, as the mysterious stranger was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door, one foot against the wall as if he was willing to wait all night.  
"Hi"  
"Hi" she replied, slightly confused as to why he would want to talk to her again.  
"You're awful good at sneaking away" he said, a grin on his face like a spider had fallen into a web.  
"You're awful. Period"  
"And charming too, what a winner. What's your name, beautiful?"  
"Salem"  
"Salem... now that's just too good. I'm Banks, Cody Banks" he said, grabbing Salem's hand only to gently kiss the back of it.  
"You're as slick as an eel. What exactly do you want, Banks?"  
"To talk, that's it. I love talking to pretty girls" she rolled her eyes and snorted at the remark, but a blush crept up her cheeks anyway. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and she wasn't going to pull away any time soon.  
They walked hand in hand out of the venue, all the acts of the night forgotten in a haze of all too sudden infatuation.

They went to get fast food, and sat and talked for an hour. Cody was reluctant to give too much personal information, but not everybody could be an open book. Salem wanted a chance to finish his story, but there would be more time for that later.  
"Lemme give you a ride home" he asked  
"Uhh I don't really know you, no offense"  
"That's fine, I can call you a Lyft instead. But, at the very least, can I have your phone number?" Salem obliged and programmed it into his phone, making him promise to text her.  
The lyft arrived, and Cody gave Salem a kiss on the cheek before she got into the car, hoping he would make good on his promise to contact her.  
She was halfway home when he texted her three heart emojis.

It had been a week since the fateful night. One week of constant texting, phone calls, and tons of selfies sent back and forth.  
But tonight, they'd see each other.  
Their first official date, and Salem was overjoyed.  
She got dressed up and waited anxiously for Cody to show up.  
He was late by 10 minutes, but what can you do about it? Nobody's perfect.  
He apologized as she got in the sports car, saying something about last minute supplies for the date.  
He drove to the docks, thoroughly surprising Salem as he pulled up in front of a large sail boat.

"A boat?!"  
"A boat" he chuckled, smiling at the dazzled girl.

He helped her climb aboard, and set off to sail around as they ate dinner together. Sure, it was Arby's, but it was Arby's on a boat and that makes it a lot better.  
After dinner Cody disappeared to find something, leaving Salem to ponder why a man like him would chose a girl like her. He was so charming, so intelligent, she was truly lucky to be with him tonight.  
Cody came back with a boom box, turning on violent dreams by crystal castles and extending his hand to the girl.  
"May I have this dance?" She blushed and laughed, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her close.  
"Salem, I'm so glad I'm here with you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, a girl like you is once in a life time" he kissed her lightly, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more. He pulled away and pointed towards the stars dotting the night sky.  
"Look at how beautiful it is. I want to remember this forever."  
In one swift motion her pulled her wrists behind her back, and tied them with a rope.  
"Cody what the hell are you doing!"  
"I'm sorry Salem, god I'm so sorry. I really don't want to do this." He said as he tied her ankles together.  
"You see Salem, you're just too powerful. I hate to do this, but if I don't do it now then someone will later, and it'll be much much worse"  
"C-Cody you're scaring me"  
He wrapped his arms around Salem, kissing her cheek as he cried. Choking back sobs, he held her close and said "Salem, please, call me Frankie"  
"Alright, Frankie"

He pushed her off the end of the boat, and stood with his foot on her head until he stopped feeling a struggle. He left quickly, pained at having to destroy his one true love, but steadfast in his belief that the world would be safe from her gay evil.


End file.
